The present invention relates to a process for separating, purifying, and isolating paraffins. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a process for purifying linear paraffins, and especially kerosene range linear paraffins, by removing therefrom contaminants such as aromatic compounds, sulfur- and nitrogen-containing compounds, and oxygen-containing compounds such as phenolics.